Misunderstanding
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Ron doubts if he is or isn't good enough for Kim, she tries to encourage him with luck, but when something happens at a party and Ron gets hurt and is hurting Kim not on purpose! Can Kim win him and his trust back or is the relationship before it really have begun? Takes place just after the Junior Prom in Kim Possible so the drama. Rated T for hard use of language. Please R R!
1. Chapter 1 Need of confidence

**A/N: I got this idea stuck on my head last night and just have to write it down; there had been some time to find out how to write it exactly, but it was done after a little while. This will not be a long shot. Like said in summary it's rated T for certain sequences with hard use of language and other specific things.**

It was a month after the junior prom and Kim and Ron were in a happy relationship and there was a new party for the future seniors and their friends who could get permission. Senior year would first start in two weeks after and Ron had most of his classes with Kim. Even if it meant Latin class which wasn't one of his favorite subjects. Ron and Kim sat at their usual table at Bueno Nacho and held each other's hand. Ron got a tear running down his cheek as Kim looked curious as he dried it away.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing, KP" Kim looked at Ron as it was obvious to her that he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Come on, Ron, don't hide things from me, you know you can tell me everything?" Ron nodded and added a sweet smile.

"I'm just feeling too lucky to not only sit here with you, we've done that a thousand times, but that we are sitting here with you as my GF, it's more than I think I deserve" as most as Kim was warmed by his compliment, she wasn't happy that Ron said something like that about himself. He had always been there to help here when she needed it; he had always been ready to do anything for her, just like that time when he went out to stop Drakken alone from taking over Christmas. Kim let go of her food and took both of Ron's hands into hers and looked him deeply into his brown eyes as he looked into her beautiful green emerald eyes.

"Ron, please don't think that about yourself. You have always been there for me when I needed it and you deserve to get a girl that you like and I feel honored to be that one and I promise that I won't leave you behind for any of the chucks when we start as seniors. You're not a loser or anything that Bonnie and the others have said over the years, you're the only who had always been ready to do anything needed to help me like I said before and it counts in my book" Ron felt warmed by Kim's nice comments, but he still needed some more encouragement to be full confident in himself.

Kim could see that there was something else that still troubled him and hoped by all her heart that he would be able to get himself to tell her.

"Ron?"

"Yes, KP?" she took his face closer and placed a kiss on his cheek after strolling her hand softly across it.

"Is there something else troubling you? I want to help you with anything that troubles you, it's my job as your girlfriend" Ron smiled and kissed her on her neck.

"As most as I appreciate all that you offers all that to me, I really don't want to trouble you with anymore right now, it doesn't seem right to me" Kim paused as her month opened to argue on his opinion. A little silence, Ron broke it, but he almost muttered it.

"It's must be the first time in school history" even though it was in a really low tone, Kim managed to hear it.

"What do you mean?" Ron looked surprised and turned away to give himself an annoyed look over that Kim heard him, he had hoped he could get away with it and leave it there. He was busted, so he decided to just say what was on his mind, even though he knew Kim would argue with him.

"That the biggest loser gets to date the most beautiful girl in school" Kim was about to cry by hearing Ron talking that way about himself. She didn't see him as a looser. She saw him as a sweet, supportive, charming boy who had been her most trusted friend since pre-school. She got devastated by seeing him so low confidence; he was never like that when they were friends, except from when she was dating Eric. It didn't suite him at all. She needed him to be the guy who ignored others opinions. She brought herself closer to him.

"Ron, when did you get so low confident?" Ron opened his mouth to speak, but was speechless. He didn't have an answer for the question, he stared the other way as a way to try to avoid the eye contact Kim tried to make, but she brought his eyes to face hers by gently grab his head with her hands.

"Will you please listen close to me again?" Ron nodded as an approval for her to get her message through to him. Kim got her beautiful green emerald eyes to face his brown ones.

"But first I need to know what made you so scared for dating me" Ron didn't know how to explain it, so he decided to question her.

"Didn't you wonder why I show up to the prom with my normal clothes?" Kim nodded, awaiting Ron to continue.

"I was first determined to tell you about my feelings for you, but I feared that you might want Eric more and I feared that it would end our friendship that was the most valuable thing to me and now it's our relationship and I would die without you in my life, I think an end of our relationship would end my life" Kim was speechless. She thought she knew everything about Ron, but not that he could be so emotional. Before she was able to speak, he continued.

"I rather die than see you suffer, I had it the same way when we were best friends, but my love for you has only grown over the time. If you end it up with me, I don't think I will be able to live happy ever"

"I didn't know you had that soft sides Ron. I haven't always been a good friend; I have always put myself over you while you have been putting myself over yourself at any time. I can't believe I've been so lucky to find a guy like you, I'll do anything to make sure we'll be together forever, because I love you"

"I love you too KP" as he said that with a confident smile, Kim kissed him passionately on his lips. It was long and lovely and neither Kim nor Ron wanted to let go.

"Don't worry about the chucks when we go to the party before senior year, I'll not let them take me away from you, I'm yours and yours only" Ron started to feel good again, he couldn't believe that a girl so popular and beautiful would date him, but he felt so happy.

After some time the clock was nine o'clock in the evening and Bueno Nacho was closing. Kim and Ron looked at each other, unable to believe how long time they had been sitting in the restaurant that they almost lived half of their time when they didn't went on missions or at school. Ron strained his helmet and Kim strained hers. To see her having it on and not riding on Eric's motorcycle was a relief to him. He had never been about Kim have a date, but he would have dragged them apart and Ron's newer feelings for Kim made him harder for him to take.

"Shall I drive you home?"

"Yes please" just like that, Ron started the engine on his scooter. After ten minutes of driving, Ron stopped at Kim's house. He offered to follow her inside. After their talk today, she couldn't refuse him.

"But maybe we should keep it short? It's a long day we have tomorrow" Ron nodded in agreement, but as much as he wished that he could stay there all night, he knew the risk and he hadn't been home very much lately. Ron offered his hand with a sly smile on his face as Kim giggled and took it gladly. They walked up to the door. Mrs. Possible opened the door and smiled at the young couple.

"Hey Kimmie, hey Ron"

"Hey Mrs. P"

"Hey mum"

"How long are you gonna stay Ronald?" Kim and Ron turned their looks to see Mr. Possible walked into the entrance.

"Not very long Mr. P" Kim and Ron walked upstairs to Kim's room where she let herself fell onto the bed and Ron led himself onto a chair. He smiled at her confidently and as she saw that, she smiled back. That was the Ron she had always known and the Ron that she loved so much. Kim looked happy into his eyes and broke the short silence.

"Promise that you know that you're the one I love and no one else will be who I'm dating" Ron stood up from the chair and took Rufus and giving him the signal. Rufus sprinted back to Ron's pocket and Kim sat curious on her bed. Rufus returned with a card who just managed to have Rufus some place in the pocket and in the other pocket he grabbed something she didn't see because he held in both his hands.

"What's that Ron?" Kim tried to get out of his hands, but he quickly slipped back in his pocket and tickled her so hard that he made her fall right back to her bed.

"I'll show you if you close your eyes" Kim did as she was instructed and Ron took the little box out his pocket once again. Rufus looked at Kim to make sure she didn't peek, Ron awaited his signal. Rufus nodded and Ron opened the box. In there he had a ring had he slipped on her finger.

Kim opened her eyes which were open triple wider than thought possible. She looked down at the beautiful ring and turned to Ron and back to the ring, back to Ron and back to the ring to make sure that her eyes didn't deceived her. It was a gold ring with a little inscription on it that said **K.P + R.S**. It was incredible what Ron was capable of, Kim thought to herself. She got tears in her eyes as Ron looked curious and a bit confused at Kim, not sure why she was crying. Ron took Kim's head in his hands and dried the tears away as Kim managed to find her voice again.

"It's beautiful, Ron, I can't believe you did this, I couldn't control my tears of happiness" Ron seemed relieved as he heard they were tears of happiness.

"I'm the one who can't believe all this. I mean a girl so sweet and beautiful as yourself with me, I guess I must be one heck of a lucky man to have someone like you, because they only deserve best and I have to admit that I always a little feelings for you, but now it's more special than ever before" Kim pressed her arms around Ron's neck as she felt his hands on her back in a returning hug. It was lovely to be in his arms. They broke apart after several minutes and Kim's green emerald eyes caught up with Ron's chocolate brown eyes, their lips met in a kiss of true love and passion. When they broke apart Ron looked at his watch and turned back to Kim.

"I think it's time for me to leave KP, but thanks for another great, no badical day!" Ron was the one to hug Kim this time and she returned the hug and walked with him down to the door. When Ron walked away he turned his head to face Kim, whispering for you to just hear.

"I love you Kim"

"I love you too Ron"

And from that moment everything was perfect for Ron and Kim.

**Here it is. The next chapter will hopefully not be so long time to be written because I almost used three weeks to get this chapter completed, but I hope you like it, I know the ratings aren't right to this chapter, but it will come, trust me, but until then, please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 The day before the party

**A/N: first of all I'd like to say thanks for your reviews and help me with the grammar fault, so now I know its jocks and not chucks as I thought it was. Hope to get this finished very soon and hopefully see you review again, it's always nice to get new reviewers, but those who stick by are the best if you ask me.**

Ron was home shortly after he left the Possible's home. He was walking in to see his mother and father sleeping together at the couch and smiled as he walked over and poked them on their shoulders to wake them up.

"Hello Ronald"

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey mom and dad, sorry for waking you up, but I'd say it's better if you sleep in your bed" his father and mother raised themselves from the couch and hugged him. When they separated he saw a slight nod from both his parents.

"Sorry, but I followed Kim home after we had been for hours chilling at Bueno Nacho and I was in shortly and now I'm here, it's fantastic" Ron's mother felt a tear falling down her cheek. Ron did take notice and walked over and dried the tear from his mother's cheek.

"What's wrong mom?" Ron made eye contact with his mother from behind her glasses and she embraced him hardly, so hard that he almost lost his breath.

"I'm just so happy for you! You truthful deserve a girl like Kim" Ron was about to cry himself, but denied himself as he felt like he had done that enough for one day.

"Thanks mom, but Kim is the perfect girl and I'm no way the perfect guy" Ron's mother looked at him with an insurance of what to say to him. That's was obvious to his father so he decided to interrupt.

"Ron, think about it this way: Kim and you have been best friends almost your whole life and you've been through so much together and she had her dates like you told us and she had told us before when you didn't hear it that she appreciated all you've done for her and if she told you she wanted to be your girlfriend, when I can't see why you shouldn't be good enough" Ron stood almost stunned about what his father just said, also because he got the whole point in his words. It was rather scaring that she had told his parents that before she even told him, but it's sure not easy to say to a person, especially from the other sex than your own. Ron still needed to return some love to his father for that one, it was another kick for him to realize his fair place with Kim.

"Thanks dad" all eyes turned to the clock. It said one in the night, tomorrow there was the party for the future seniors at Middleton High and Ron needed to get some sleep first.

"But the party's tomorrow so I better get some sleep, we all should. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Ronnie"

"Goodnight Ronald"

He walked up to his room, Rufus crawled out of his pocket and lay down on the bed and was already ready to fall asleep. Ron wasn't long time before he fell down on his bed and took Rufus up to his side. They smiled at each other, Rufus was very happy for Ron and Kim, he was also aware of that Ron knew that Rufus had a paw in the game at the prom and Ron still hadn't thanked him for that.

"You know what? Thanks Rufus for pushing me and Kim into each other, it was what I needed to get myself up and asked Kim to dance and it was that that make it all happen, it was fantastic for me, so thanks little buddy"

"No big" Rufus answered back as he hugged Ron as good as he could before they both fell asleep. Ron haven't slept as good as that in a long time so when he woke up, he was fresh like he hadn't been in a very long time. After nine hours he was surprised to see that the clock was t10 o'clock and he got up of his bed and downstairs to see a note on the table.

_Dear Ron_

_We would have waken you up in the morning, but we couldn't because you seemed to sleep so good and even though you didn't talk in your sleep, we got a pretty good idea of what it was you're dreaming about._

_Kim called us this morning because she didn't get through to your phone and asked if she could come over at the 10.15 and we said that of course she could, we didn't think you'd mind. But there's breakfast ready for you in the refrigerator._

_Love, mom and dad._

Ron read the note and after realizing that Kim would arrive in ten minutes, he rushed up to take a shower fast and as he was stepping out and fixing him up a little, it wasn't something he normally did, but he wanted to do it for Kim. It wasn't fair for her to walk around with a guy who didn't looked a little nice, he thought to himself and as he dried his hair, he heard a knock on the door and Kim was for sure the one on the other side of the door. Ron wasn't all finished so he shouted.

"Come in! It's open; I'll be with you shortly!" Kim seemed to hear so she stepped into the living room and waited for Ron to show up. He walked downstairs to Kim who sat waited for him on the couch. Kim was surprised to see Ron dressed like that. She had seen him be nice dressed like at the prom and as undercover, but when they were going out for something normal, he normally didn't dress like that. Kim started to wonder what was going on with the Ron she had known since Pre-K.

"Ron, why are you wearing these clothes?"

"I need to look a little nice so you don't have to been seeing around with a guy like me and I fear what it might seem like" Kim was getting very curious and also a little afraid that he might was about to change the person he was for making her better and also because it might turn to be the person she didn't want him to be, because he was that guy already. She walked over to him.

"Ron, you don't have to change yourself because of me, because you won't embarrass me, I love you and I have to admit I fear more that you become too much away from the Ron Stoppable I've always known and fell in love with" Ron walked upstairs, only to let Kim worry twice as much. When she walked inside his room, she saw he had cried.

"It's just still a little hard to believe that all I want to is to show the others that I might be worthy for the Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything and now it's pleasing you, I'm so confused about everything, it's really frustrating!" Ron said, almost shouting the last part. Kim sat down at his side to dry the tears away from his cheeks. He smiled at her as she leaned in for a kiss of full passion and love. Kim was looking into his brown eyes with hers beautiful green emerald ones. Ron seemed to be hypnotized by the moment he and Kim made clear eye contact. She took his head into her hands and smiled sweet at him.

"Ron, I hope I can assure you that you are worthy for me and more than the other guys like Josh, Brick and Eric and do you wanna know why?" Ron nodded as a quite answer to her question.

"Because I know that you will always be at my side when I need and you love me for the person I'm and not someone who can be a one shot and when move on and I can assure you that all my love is with you and no one else!" Ron led out a tear again, as most as he wanted to hold it back, he couldn't and it seemed like Kim knew it was a tear of happiness. She kissed Ron once again and the look at the clock who said 7 pm and Ron knew that his parents would be home very soon. He took Kim's hand into his and smiled at her as she smiled back and waited for him to speak.

"Do you want to take a walk before my parents arrives?"

"I sure love to Ron. When will they return?" just as he was about to say that he wasn't sure, he received a text message on his phone. He checked it and saw that they wouldn't be home before eleven o'clock because an emergency meeting that demanded his father to stay longer and since their wives was invited, they couldn't refuse.

"We're all on our own until eleven o'clock so maybe we should fill ourselves someplace? Bueno Nacho?"

"Sounds fair to me, my treat"

No Kim, I insist, my treat" Kim kissed on the cheek and grabbed her arms around his neck to embrace him and he put his arms around the middle of her bag and returned the embrace.

"I love you Ron and I mean it! There's nobody for me, but you" Ron kissed her passionately and as they separated after some need for breathing, he smiled at her.

"I love you too KP, I guess I must be the luckiest guy on the planet to have you" Kim felt her heart skip a beat at that compliment. Not only it was truthful nice words, but as they came from Ron, they sounded more than just beautiful. She felt like she was being treated as the perfect woman, but as much as she hated when Ron mugged himself down, she couldn't help but think he was too nice to her after all she did to him over the years.

They walked for ten minutes as they arrived to Bueno Nacho and sat down at their usual spot that they had been sitting at for several times over the years. This was the place where they had much of their social lives and the place where Ron felt comfortable after some rough school days, sometimes Kim wondered if he would live there if he was banished by his parents. But it was only a thought, because it would never be real. His parents loved him too much for that. Ron walked up and ordered two nacos, grande size for him and Rufus and salad and chimarito for Kim and three sodas, grande size.

"Here we go KP" Kim smiled again, it's was nice to hear him call her KP again. He was the only one who did that and it had made him special over the years. She took his hands into hers once again after he had putted his naco down.

"You should know how happy I am for hearing the nickname KP from you again. It shows me the Ronness that you have had over the years and it shows that the fears aren't as clear as before" Ron was actually surprised that it meant so much for her, it showed him a little more that it was a relationship who could last several years as he hoped. He was planning on marry her as they had graduated and have had the time to see if the relationship haven't shown signs of falling apart. If not, he was already ready for giving his life to her and let her be his not only first-, she was now, but also his last girlfriend. But he didn't want to talk about stuff like that at this particular moment. It needed to be the right time. They were still far too young to talk about those things and after that Kim had to go through to get him think better of himself and their relationship, he didn't want to bother her with anymore of that stuff.

"I got to admit I'm surprised that you sound like that, but I'm cooler again, the party is the last thing that worries me, I won't lie to you when I say I'm little worried about what will happen with the jocks who will show themselves there and surely some of them are trying to impress the Kim Possible" Kim looked at him. She was happy that he was honesty with her and she still wanted to lead all the doubts away from him and so she kissed him on the cheek.

"When I'll chase them away or walk over and kiss you with passion you can't imagine" Ron was thinking big at the thought. He simply smiled at her and relaxed even more as they were walking over to his house.

"After the party and we start at school and if everything will be as they are now, then no problemo!" Kim giggled at his comments. Yet he was just Ron Stoppable, her Ron Stoppable, truly the love of her life.

"It will be, I promise my Ronnie" they kissed and so Ron walked Kim home and use the time on his way back to reflect what have happened the last days, it might be unreal, but he liked the way things had turned.

**Sorry for using much time again, but I wanted to use the right ideas and once again thanks for your reviews, I hope to see more of those again and it might be a little while before chapter three where the real drama starts with the party and some events that will make this story change into a new level. But since I'm going on vacation to Barcelona with my family from the 24****th**** to the 30****th**** july, I can't guarantee to get written so much in that period, but as I return I'm all off until the 13****th**** august, except appointments with some friends, so probably getting more time to write with free time from my job. But see your. Please leave a review down below.**


	3. Chapter 3 Party takes confidence

**A/N: Thanks again for all the nice reviews that you gave time to give, it means a lot to me. I hope you'll keep it now where the story is going to be more intensive.**

Ron woke up later than usual and his parents haven't waked him up like they usual did and once again they left a note.

_Dear Ron_

_We have to get to work early today even though we had the late meeting last night, they required that we met to normal time, but I'll call you about noon. Your mother is going to travel for a week and I'll make sure that we will get some food before the party tonight that Kim told me about. I'll be home at 5 o'clock if the day goes as usual, if not I'll give you an update_

_Your father_

What some days it had been, but gratefully for the good. It's still doesn't seem quite real to me that I've started to date nobody less, but the Kim Possible. He thought to himself that he might only needed a little time to realize it all, after all they were meant to be, because when it got official at the junior prom everyone had been cheering for them except Bonnie, it must have been meaning something to him and Kim too. He decided to take a little walk with Rufus and make sure that when he would call Kim, she wouldn't be still sleeping. He grabbed his normal clothes and got to the mall where he saw Monique and Kim talking at Club Banana. He decided to leave them to their little talk and besides he was planning to make a little surprise for Kim before they were going off together to the party. He walked into the nearest flower store and turned his head around to make sure that Rufus would approve for that Kim haven't spotted them. Rufus gave him a thumb up and jumped back into Ron's pocket. Besides he wanted to do it before his father would return home so he might be able to arrange a drive home for him and Kim. He walked a little around to see what they got and after short time, he led his attention to bunch of roses. He knew that roses said more to a girl than any other flowers. Besides his father told him how roses and often flowers general made things easier for him with his mother. He took a whole bunch of the roses and walk up to the cashier.

"I'd like this one with a card, please" Ron smiled to the cashier. She smiled back at him.

"Of course, sir. Who would it be to?"

"Kim. Kim Possible" she gave him a card and a pen so he could write something.

"How much?"

"200 dollars" Ron handed her the money. He didn't have much money, but Kim was defiantly worth it. He took the card and wrote one of the sweetest letters he'd ever imagine he could.

_To my KP_

_I love you so much and I feel more than honored that you wanted to be my girlfriend and I see a great future with you and hope to keep this relationship for a very long time and this a way of saying thanks for always being my supportive friend and always have my back and also what you have told me the last two days, if it's true then I feel like the perfect human being and even though you might think such a person doesn't exist, I can tell you that I can only think of one person on the whole planet that matches that description: Kim Possible and no one else, I love you so much and you're worth it all._

_Sincerely, your Ron Stoppable._

He felt confident in his letter, but decided to anyway ask for a second opinion. He showed it to the cashier and she gave him a confident smile. He knew that this couldn't go wrong or be misunderstood. He was ready to go give Kim the biggest surprise since the time he bought her the jacket from Club Banana that she wanted more than anything on that time so she even started to work at Bueno Nacho of desperation. He walked over to Club Banana, but stopped at the entrance to make sure that Rufus also felt confident about it, after all he was his best buddy and his opinion meant more than any others. He approved and so he sneaked up to give Kim a bit of a shock.

"Ron, you scared me!" Kim said, but as she calmed down by the big surprised, she greeted him with a kiss on his right cheek. He smiled at her to make her feel happy and as he started to come back to his senses after a little lost in thoughts, he took Kim's hand into his.

"Kim, I need to know when you're off duty today" Kim looked at her watch.

"In ten minutes, meet at the entrance" Ron nodded and walked out to have his surprise completely ready for Kim. He just knew that she was gonna love it and make sure that she knew that he trusted her love for him. She walked out after ten minutes and Ron smiled with an unusual lot of confidence and it made Kim curious what had got to his mind.

"What's up with you Ronnie?"

"Nothing, KP, just got a little surprise for you. How about I show it to you at your place before my father returns from work?" Kim liked the sound of a surprise, but was getting very curious about what it was. She nodded and they walked to her house holding hands while Ron had his schoolbag to make sure that he had room for the flowers and not spoil the surprise at the same time. They got up to her room. Kim looked curious at her boyfriend; even if she had to do the puppy dog pout she was intended to get the truth out him. He opened his schoolbag, but before taking it out, he ordered her to close her eyes and she did. As he made sure they weren't gonna peek, he took out to the roses and held the card up to her. Kim was stunned as she opened her eyes to read the card, she tried hard to fight back the tears and didn't succeed very well and Ron noticed.

"Was it wrong of me Kim?"

"No, not at all, Ron. It just feels overwhelming, but it only shows why I love you!" She put the flowers and card on her bed and threw herself into Ron's arms and kissed him passionately on his lips.

"I love you too Kim" Ron said as they separated.

"I guess I'm luckiest girl on the planet to have you!" They stared into each other's eyes for a long time and Ron had received a message that his father had gone home. Kim also needed time to get ready for the party. She walked down with Ron and smiled as they kissed before he left.

"I'll pick up at eight o'clock"

"Sounds great, Ron. I love you"

"I love you too KP" he returned home to talk a little to his father before he ordered them two pizza's and talked a little more before Ron got dressed up. He wore a tuxedo with a red butterfly and a white shirt. His pants and shoes were also black and his father was amazed by how great he was looking. He haven't seen him so nice dressed ever with expectance from the junior prom.

"You look great tonight son!"

"Thanks dad" Ron grabbed his father for a hug and when walked over to the Possible's house. He was met in the door by Mr. Possible and Mrs. Possible.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. P, is Kim ready to go?"

"She'll sure be in a minute, why don't you come inside?"

"Thanks" Ron said as he walked inside. He looked around, but turned his attention towards Kim's parents. They smiled at him.

"I really like the clothes Ronald"

"Thanks Mr. P"

"Kim will be stunned to see you in that tux" Ron smiled. Having a compliment from those two meant almost as much as when it came from Kim, it was like that they were relatives because he knew them so well and they always cared for him. Ron was the one stunned by Kim as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue dress and a red necklace that reminded him of the time she went along as his date to his cousins wedding when he was Zorpox first and the second time when he was back to normal.

"Bye mom, bye dad, it'll might be a little later than usual, but don't worry"

"See you, Mr. and Mrs. P" they walked out the door and Ron was almost about to crash the floor.

"You look beautiful tonight Kim, just like always, but this isn't just beautiful only, but stunning as well" Kim blushed a little at his compliment and their lips met in a kiss.

"Thanks Ron, you look great as well yourself" Ron had never felt as blushing as when Kim gave him such compliments, it meant the world to him. They arrived at Middleton High for the party and Mr. Barkin was the one standing in the entrance to greet the students.

"Hello Possible. Hello Stoppable"

"Hello Mr. B"

"Good evening Mr. Barkin" Mr. Barkin opened the entrance for them and they went inside to see if some of their friends had arrived. The first one to meet them was Felix. Ron and Felix made their special handshake and Kim embrace him from his wheelchair. Next they met with Monique and Kim greeted most of the girls from the cheer squad, except Bonnie who wouldn't greet her.

Time went by and the party was getting more and more tenser and Ron and Kim haven't left the dance floor before it was almost midnight and Ron went up to the bar and had a lot of drinks and was starting to feel a little drunk. The party went on and it was almost 02.00 in the night when almost everyone attending the party have had their drinks. Ron was no exception. After he had talked a little alone with Felix and he had left home, he was starting to wonder where Kim was. He saw that he was talking to another guy from last year's senior's and decided not to interrupt them. Kim had after all dated Brick that was senior when they were junior's.

Ron walked up to get another beer from the bar and decided to buy one for Kim as well. He walked up to find her, but at the exact same moment he was about to shout to her, he was frozen and stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. Kim had met lips with the senior jock and Ron felt like his heart was beating as fast as when it calmed down it would stop. His jaw was dropping as long down as possible and lost the beers from his hands and as Kim was about to speak up, he ran out of the room as fast as possible. Kim held back by the jock, but clutched a fist onto his face and ran as fast after Ron as she could. She was faster than him and the huge crowd only made it harder for Ron to get away faster. After almost ten minutes of racing, Kim finally reached him and got him stopped. Kim could see the pain in his eyes. She felt so guilty, even though she tried to reject him, but he took her by surprise.

"Ron, please listen to me, it's not what it you think!" Kim sounded desperate. She really loved Ron and somehow she would understand fully if he was hurt, but hoped he would understand the truth.

"So you didn't kiss that jock?" Kim dropped her head and shut her eyes.

"I did" and quickly before he could get another word in, she started to tell him how she felt it.

"But I didn't want to" Ron shook his head and place a hand on Kim's shoulder and looked like he was crying his heart out of his chest.

"Please, Kim. Let's face reality. You're about to become a senior cheerleader and they should date jocks, and as much as I wished I was, I am not and will never be good enough for you, I never have been" Kim tried to kiss him on the lips, but he pressed himself away from her and at that moment, she was shocked. He never rejected a kiss from her before.

"Yes, Ron, you are good enough for me and I love you and only you!" Ron felt her heart warmed, but it didn't heal the pain, it was impossible at this moment.

"As much as I hate to say it, you might find yourself a new Eric or Josh, because I better get starting to look for a girl not too high on the so called food chain" with those words, Ron ran away and Kim who felt the pain in her stomach couldn't manage to move her feet, but fell to the ground sobbing so hard that her whole body might be cried out. She had really made it worse than ever, she had hurt Ron for good and for the first time didn't knew what to do, because when she had messed things up, Ron had been there to advise and encourage her. She didn't know what to do at this point, but she would do anything in her power to get Ron back and make him understand. She was like obsessed on that and nothing would stop her, but first she needed to find him.

**I got this chapter ready for you before I had imagined, but it seemed like the right to make at least one chapter before a little break and I'll give you a whole week to review before I'll publish more or at least two weeks. See you and please don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sick of worry

**A/N: Thanks for everything like the last times. I know I might know explain the action in a special way, but English aren't my biological language and therefor I'm only trying as good as I can, even though I might add that my grades in Danish high school are the same as having C in American school and that's because my teacher don't like me. In examination and the teacher before her it was B, so I would say my level is more than just okay. But here's another chapter for you. I also decided to change a little of the story line and have it like Hana Stoppable was adopted before Kim and Ron started dating so she's already in the story in case anybody becomes surprised.**

Ron's parents started to worry for sick since Ron hadn't returned home from the party and it was almost four in the morning. He knew that the Possible's were still asleep and therefor, he needed to try to find Ron on his own. His wife was getting so sick of worry that Ron's father told her to come with her and bring Hana along who had been with her on work the whole day so Ron could spend some time with Kim and they had a feeling that Kim had something to do with it, but they couldn't think of how because they didn't want to blame a girl who they knew almost as well as their own children and had known for almost ten times longer than Hana had lived. They searched and searched the whole night and since Ron didn't answer his phone, they knew that there was nothing more they could do at the moment. His father was so tired that he almost onto the other side of the road if he hadn't heard a group of drunken teens shouting from the other side of the street. Ron's mother and Hana was way asleep and he just hoped that they would be able to hear something soon from Ron, if not when he would contact the Possible's and talk to Kim about what might happened. He was thinking about reporting him missing to the cops, but knew that Ron wouldn't want that and he was a big boy, a man more alike.

The hours went by and after several hours of sleep, not only Ron's father, but also his mother reported their jobs that they was unable to attend because of personal business and they got an old friend of theirs to take care of Hana. They sat and looked into each other eyes with deep depression and concern. It came as a bit of a shock when there was a knock on their front door and they decided to go and open it together and see who was coming to them on a time at day where they normally were at work. To their relief and surprise, they saw the Possible's standing outside.

"We heard everything about what happen and we decided to offer our help to you and hoped we could come inside and talk a little with you, Kimmie-cub seems desperate to talk to you, I think she's afraid of the way you might see her after the event and I told her that you know her too well to hate her and all that, but it seems she needs to hear it from you" Mrs. Possible embraced Mrs. Stoppable and sat down in the kitchen to make some coffee for them and as Tim and Jim were at school because they started earlier than juniors and seniors and Kim who still had two weeks of vacation seemed like she haven't slept in what looked like days. Ron's parents seemed to feel bad for her. Her condition seems terrifying and they exchanged looks that said that they needed to get encouraged Kim. She was a strong girl, but all have their weaknesses and Kim might had one for Ron who had gone hit. Mr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable sat in the living room and discussed what they might need to do. Both his parents had been informed that Kim had made Wade looking for him and hoped it might help with clues or the exact location of the missing boy. Kim walked into the kitchen interrupting the mothers who discussed many things that Kim couldn't understand, but asked Mrs. Stoppable to come outside with her, she looked at Mrs. Possible, nodded and followed Kim and gave Mr. Stoppable a sign that made him follow after exchange looks with Mr. Possible, nodding approval. They sat down on the bench that Mr. Stoppable had bought two weeks ago and the one that Ron and Kim had held hands the other night before the party so the thought made her stand up, she didn't like the feeling of sitting on it without Ron beside her.

Kim looked like she was about to talk to a judge as a suspected in a crime. Ron's parents didn't liked the sign of it, but instead of starting the conversation, they let Kim start.

"I'm so, so sorry for everything that happened. It's all my fault and if anything happens to me, I'd understand that you'll hate me" Mr. Stoppable stood up and walked over to Kim who embraced him hard, they had never seen Kim so emotional and it showed them how deep and passionately her feelings for their son were.

"Kim, listen close to me and trust me enough to know that I won't lie about this" he looked down at Kim who nodded as he continued.

"You've been the closest friend to Ron for so many years and supported better than we did sometimes and was because you meant something special to him, you always have and sure still does. He's might hurt, but I'm sure you'll get through this as well as he will and because of all you have done for him and us, we could NEVER hate you, you actually makes us feel sometimes that we have three children" Kim' heart skipped a beat or two. A compliment of that size was incredible and meant just as much as when Ron told her all the good things about herself and it only encouraged her more to find Ron and set things right. She couldn't resist and embraced Ron's parents with so much passion that it reminded her parents of her when she was getting emotional with them as they saw from the window and Kim's mother had to dry some tears from her eyes for the treatment the Stoppable's gave their daughter and it was just like they would treat Ron. Like a family member.

The hours passed and it was almost seven in the evening, when Kim watched out into the air with a look full of disbelief. She looked like she didn't believe that they would ever find anything that could lead them to Ron. It seemed like he had just vanished. She decided to contact the person she often had found useful when it came to bad sitches like this one. Wade appeared on the screen.

"What's up Kim? Found anything?" Wade asked as he tried to his best to hide a disappointed express on his face.

"Sorry Kim, but I scanned the whole globe and nothing yet, but I'm still working on it and I promise as soon as I find the slightest clue I'll say, but I'll keep you posted"

"Please and thank you" Kim said as grateful as she could at this hard time. Just as she clicked out her mother came into the room with a letter to Kim. She opened it and saw it was from Ron.

_Dear KP_

_This is just as difficult for me to admit as hard for you to tell yourself that it's true, but I have to do it. I'm not good enough for you and it was stupid of me to ever feel I had a chance, we should have sticked by as friends, but now that we took it to another level, I can't see myself back in the rate._

_As much as I know you won't admit it, I have to ask you to bring this message on to my folks:_

_I'm leaving and won't come back before I know that this are settled right, but I have Rufus with me so I'm not all alone even though I'd rather be and brag about being the boyfriend of Kim Possible._

_Ron Stoppable_

_P.s. to feel your hands in mine was the greatest, a shame it wouldn't last because of the fact that I'll be the jock that's worthy for you._

Kim fell to her knees as she read the last words of the letter. She wrapped it apart as she started to sob like she never had before. Even if she broke all her limps couldn't compare to how she felt at that particular moment. She didn't care about dating a jock or any guys popular. She cared about dating Ron and she wanted to find him and when she did, she'd kiss so passionately that he couldn't miss the love she still felt for him and the little guilt that she felt for hurting his feelings.

Kim started to go through the places she had an idea that Ron could be and asked Wade to scan them for him. He wasn't at Bueno Nacho to both of their surprises, but that would have been too obvious. He wasn't either at Smarty Mart or the others, but there was picked up something at an old spot by an old tree that he and Kim used to go when they were younger and wanted to be a little away from everything and everyone else and just enjoy mother nature like Kim would say. She picked up her things and on the way down, she was stopped by all four adults who saw that she had been crying for real.

"What's wrong Kimmie?"

"It's Ron; he sent a note where he asked me to do something I can't"

"What's that?"

"To let him go, but I think I spotted his location so I'll go find him and settle things right as they should" Kim's mother insisted to drive her there, but she wanted to get there without Ron spotting anyone else and he knew her parents cars too well to not notice them. She picked up a jetpack and took off to the woods where he sat by the strong stream river. Ron and Kim often talked about what might happen if they were taken by it, it was a very, very strong stream and even as teens they didn't want to do it because it was very hard and almost like when you walk too far out on the beach. Ron sat there on the edge with his feet in the water and mugged to himself.

"Oh, Rufus, why can't I be one of those jocks, so I could be the one for Kim?" Rufus gave him a look that could tell Ron that Rufus was clueless of what to say. Kim decided to not break in at that particular moment and wait to see how things turned out. Ron again turned his head to Rufus.

"Was I overreacting at the party? I did see Kim kiss that guy and that shouldn't have happened, but did Kim really mean what she said when she chased me? I'm so confused buddy!" Ron shouted in frustration. Kim walked up behind him as he stood up and Kim froze immediately.

"What should I do? I mean I still love Kim more than anything, but I don't know if it can last" Kim's heart skipped a beat and touched his shoulder softly. It turned out to be such a big surprised as he turned around that he slipped into the river and dragged all the way down the river to an edge where Kim found him unconscious, bleeding from his head. Kim stood in shock for a moment, unable to talk or do anything. She was sobbing like a wild animal at hunt. She came back to reality as Wade beeped her Kimmunicator.

"Wade get an ambulance to our location. Ron is seriously injured and is bleeding like shit! Make it quick!"

"I'm on it Kim! It should be here in five minutes" Kim knew that she had to get Ron up to the road and to make sure that Rufus wasn't left around, she took him into his pocket and held his head close to her clothes. She didn't care about the blood from Ron's head to ruin her shirt; she only cared about getting him to the hospital. Just as she got him away from the tress and the river, the ambulance arrived and took them to Middleton Hospital.

**Many authors might find three to five reviews for a chapter a little small, but I just appreciate all your reviews and I know that it's more motivating with more reviews, but it also just enjoyment of writing that is driving me and make me writing more chapter and new stories. But of course it would be nice to see you take your time to make a little review.**


	5. Chapter 5 True love always win

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. I actually wrote chapter 4 and 5 on my vacation in Barcelona at night when I couldn't sleep and another day after I met up with some Danish friends and got some bear and got a small hangover and needed to relax with something and I decided to write more. But please leave a review anyway.**

Kim and Ron arrived at Middleton Hospital after short time. Thankfully for them, there wasn't so much traffic on the way and therefor it only took so little time. The doctors contacted Mrs. Possible and the rest of their family who brought the news on to Ron's parents who was too shocked to do so much so Mr. Possible took the hospitality of driving them down to the hospital while Mrs. Possible was the one who'd be in charge on Ron when she arrived. After fifteen minutes, Mrs. Possible arrived at the room where Ron had been bandaged and had his bleeding stopped and now she was going to check if his brain functions were working as they should or if he might have suffered something. Accidents like those might lead to amnesia and that was not the thing for him, but also for Kim because who knew how he would remember anything, it would be too much for Kim to take at this moment.

After hours of several checks, Ron was left alone in the room and Tim, Jim, Kim, Mr. Possible and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable waited in the waiting room to hear any news on how Ron's condition was. She walked out and everyone awaited a little scared for an answer. She walked out and didn't look very happy.

"How is he, mom?" Kim ran to mother and her mother took Kim's hands to comfort her.

"He's hard injured from that trip down the river, but he's not in life danger, dear" Kim let out a sigh a relief before she walked over to a corner where they couldn't see her, but Mrs. Stoppable heard a cry and was sure it was from Kim. She walked over and looked at Kim who sat with her hands to her knees to cover her head. Mrs. Stoppable held a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"What's wrong Kim?" she sat down beside Kim to talk a little to her.

"I just feels guilty for what happen to Ron and therefor I'm the one who cause the pain you and Mr. Stoppable have to go through" Kim was surprised as she was dragged into a hug by Ron's mother.

"I don't know what's happened, but will you please tell me what happened since Ron was so hurt?" Kim couldn't refuse. His mother deserved to know what had gone on to the party and told her the whole of how that senior jock kissed her as Ron saw it and even though they might were a little drunk, she didn't want to kiss him and that was that made Kim most sorry, because she had always felt and known that Ron trusted her when she told him something that bother her or whatever it was, he always listened to her. But now where she needed him most to trust her, it seemed like he wouldn't, she hoped with all her heart that things had changed when he woke up, it really seemed like he was missing her and have thought about it when she stood and listened to Ron talking to Rufus at the river.

It was incredible to see how she felt about Ron and it Mrs. Stoppable looked Kim deep into her eyes.

"Give him a chance when he wakes up and see what happens or else I promise to talk to him and make him understand" Kim was the one who owed Mrs. Stoppable an embrace and she gave her a hard one, but not too hard and sniffled a little.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Stoppable"

"Nothing to mention Kim" just as that, Mrs. Possible came over to the corner and told Kim and Mrs. Stoppable that Ron had awaken from his sleep and was able to be seen one at the time and with that Mrs. Stoppable insisted that Kim went in first. Kim was skeptical and insisted that they were his parents and deserved to be first, but Mrs. Stoppable insisted that Kim should be first and see how things were between the two lifelong friends.

Kim walked into Ron's room with small and nervous steps in fear that he might show her off again. She looked concerned at him. Ron turned his eyes open from his sleep and looked Kim and smiled. Kim smiled back and walked over to him. He was helped up and he sat on the side of the hospital bed.

"It's good to see you again KP" Ron said in his normal confident and quiet tone, it was such a relief that if he haven't had that bandage on his head she would have flown over him and embraced harder than ever, but to her surprise, he caught her in a kiss.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, these hours made me realize some things and I hope you can forgive me for being so stupid and selfish" Kim felt a melting inside her heart as he had told her that she was forgiven and ask her to forgive him, a thing she couldn't say no to. She kissed him back and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm the one who should be sorry and of course I'll forgive you. I love you Ron and nobody else"

"I don't love anyone else like you KP, I so want to keep our relationship on, I just can't live without you" Kim and Ron held each other's hands and looked passionately into each other's eyes and kissed again. In a few hours things had gone from perfect to terrible and then again back to perfect. Kim threw her arms around Ron's neck and he put his arms around her back and around to her waist and pulled her closer, ignoring the pain he got from his little raft down the river. But after some time, it's was too much pain to ignore, even if Kim kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry Ron"

"It's not your fault KP; I should have been listening to you"

"Let's put all this behind us. Do you still wanna be my BF?"

"Booyah KP" now it was time to let his parents in and so they all left after two hours and Ron was in need of rest. Kim asked her parents to let her stay at the hospital. Mr. Possible told her that Ron would do fine and besides she wasn't allowed to see him. But Mr. Stoppable told Kim's parents that he would drive them home somehow and make sure that she got some food and that, but they would stay too and she wouldn't be alone while waiting. Kim's parents approved and let Kim stay. Kim embraced her parents and sat along with Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable.

They sat down and Mr. Stoppable walked down to the cafeteria and ordered some food and Kim and Mrs. Stoppable looked happy on each other, it was good to see that Ron was okay, just some days with some rest and he'll checked out. Kim and the others were really looking forward to it already, but Mrs. Stoppable was still curious on how Ron had taken things when she was with him.

"What did Ron say Kim?" Mrs. Stoppable waited for an answer, but sensed great things when Kim smiled confidently.

"We're all back to normal again and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now, I truly love Ron and no one else" Mrs. Stoppable felt tears in her eyes. To see Ron again together with Kim, the friend he had known since Pre-K and had loved for so long time, was really the greatest thing for her. What they didn't knew was that Mr. Stoppable had been standing behind them and listened as he had heard a little of their conversation earlier the day. He sat down beside them and gave them a little shock. He chuckled as he sat down.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist, I'm happy to hear that you and Ron are back together again. You two really belong together" Kim embraced Ron's father for gratitude, she couldn't believe that they were so supportive after what she had done to Ron, but she felt less guilty as Ron and his parents had told her that it wasn't her fault and it was an accident who could have happened to anyone. When Ron woke up again, he asked the doctor to get Kim in to him. The doctor nodded and headed out of the room.

"Mr. Stoppable wishes to see a Kim Possible"

"That's me" Kim said as she stood up from her chair. She walked into Ron's room and sat on a chair beside his bed where he lay and smiled to her.

"It's nice what you and your folks had said to me, I feel less guilty about everything" Ron let out his hand for Kim to take it and look at him.

"You know when that misunderstanding happened at the party I felt like it was living a nightmare after a good dream had come true, but like always a nightmare is followed by the chance of a new good dream and it has come to be and I hope you want to keep it, because if you want me, I'm all yours from now on and I promise to listen more in the future and it was just as much my fault as yours" Kim kissed him passionately. He had always treated her with respect and putting her over him and always been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on or whatever she needed, she knew she couldn't save the world without him and if it wasn't for him, she would have ended in a black hole in her life and wouldn't know what to do.

"You don't know how much I need you in my life KP" but as he was about to continue, Kim cut him off.

"Maybe not, but you don't know how much I need you in mine. You have been my most trusted friend since I was four and you were the one who saved me from blushing myself out of the world and more than a few times showed me what a true friend means" Ron started to cry about Kim's compliment and knew that he made her suffer more than he thought and really was looking forward to catch on the last days events.

Just like that, Kim was called out on a mission to stop Professor Dementor. She knew that she couldn't do it without Ron, but he couldn't go in his condition so she set up a one way flight and hoped that she'd be able to take the villain alone this time.

She was captured by Dementor when she arrived at his lair and thought the hoped was all out, but what either Kim or Dementor had expected was to see Ron standing in the hallway with Rufus in his pocket, dressed in his mission outfit.

"Ron, take out the main reactor by the red button!"

"Got it, KP!" Ron ran fast up to the floor, but was stopped by Dementor who tried to push him down to the main floor that he just came from, but Ron dodge and Dementor took the fall and gave Ron time to not only release Kim, but time for them to take out his evil scheme and get out before the facility exploded. Kim and Ron got picked up by one of the rides arranged by Wade and looked at each other. Just like that, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Did you have something to do with Ron's surprising entrance Wade?" Wade looked at the screen with a stunned look.

"Not at all, when you said you and Ron needed a ride home, you surprised me because I didn't know he was there, but it's great right?"

"Yes it is" Ron listened to the whole conversation and felt happy inside him for the words not only Kim, but also Wade said about him. To have them around was a blessing to him.

"It's also nice to be around you again" Kim kissed Ron on his cheek as a silence way to thanks him. When they arrived back at Middleton, they were met by thousands of reporters and Kim stood up and answered their question.

"How did you stop the villain?"

"It's wasn't me this time, but Ron who stopped Dementor and together we shut down the machine and stop his scheme about freezing down entire cities"

"The rumors have been floating about you being in conflict and that. How is that with the mission?" Kim was about to answer, when Ron stepped forward.

"That was my fault and a terrible misunderstanding who led to a smaller conflict, but we are back together, I'm proud to stand here beside Kim, not only as sidekick, but also as her boyfriend" all the reporters were stunned by Ron's words, but couldn't think that he was right.

"Any comments on that, Kim Possible?"

"It's true that there was a misunderstanding at a party, but we fixed about some hours ago, but yes, it's true that Ron is not only my partner in crime fighting, but also partner in love" and as that, Kim and Ron left the square to get home to Kim's parents. They received the news that the student who kissed Kim had been expelled from Middleton High and was way out of their lives. They went upside to Kim's room and locked the door. Kim and Ron sat down on the bed.

"Ron, why do you always call yourself my sidekick? I've always seen you as my partner and I couldn't save the world without you and you are just as worthy for team Possible as I" Ron took her hands in mine.

"I'm not as popular as you, neither in school nor in the press and therefor I see you as leader of us, you always have a plan and I distract and I'm fine with that part and don't get me wrong, I still love you, even if you called me your sidekick" Kim slipped a tear down her cheek and had it dried off by Ron.

"I love you too Ron and I want you to promise to call yourself my partner, not my sidekick anymore, please for me" Ron smiled at her and giggled a little.

"Okay, okay I promise"

"I love so much Ron"

"I love you too Kim" they looked at each other and saw the same deep love as at their prom and kissed each other and Kim fell asleep with her head on Ron's chest while Ron had his arm around Kim waist and as their parents saw them, they left the couple to sleep alone for first of many times in the future, not as friends like they had done so many times before, but as the couple they were meant to be.

Could it be? Yes, it could and Ron and Kim both knew they were meant to be.

**I decided to make this the final chapter of the story, so it was after all, a happy ending. Hope to see you leave some reviews, but I also want to thanks those who had review any of the four chapters until now and tell you all that I'm thinking about making more stories on Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's relationship and might going to either make a story on a proposal or when they start their family after all those wonderful stories I read about it, I think I want to try it out myself.**


End file.
